Boyfriend Snatcher
by Canemay
Summary: A girl's interest of having all the boys she wants really helped her find true love...


Story for the fanfiction.com  
  
Title: Boyfriend Snatcher Setting: At Cebu, Philippines  
  
The family Lopez was totally rich and they were much known in the whole city. Well yeah their rich but not the kind of family you wanted. See, the  
parents never took care of their children not that concerned to them in  
which their children turned out to be disrespectful to them, and did anything they wanted. One of their children was a 19 year old, sexy girl  
named Michelle. Michelle was known as the "boyfriend snatcher" in her campus. Almost all of the girls hated her, wanted to cut her into pieces, hoping she'd be striked by a lightning but no matter what they plan to do to her, all were quite impossible because almost all boys are on her side plus she's got the money. So no girls dared to fight with her, whenever she snatches their boyfriends. But at the end, she had been kicked-out of the campus because all her boyfriends left her and the teachers didn't like her manners. So when she transferred to another school, there she met Amy, a much known person too, for she's the vocalist of the most famous band in  
the whole country, "Blake". There they became best of friends & went to  
each others' houses. One day, Blake had a concert wherein Michelle went  
too. When the concert started, Michelle danced and tried to catch some  
boys' attention not until he went near to a handsome boy which really caught her attention. She flirted at him but the boy tried to ignore her.  
Then she went near him and said:  
Michelle: Hi Hotshots. Don't have a date? Well I'm still vacant.  
Boy: Ya out of ya mind gal! Get lost!  
Well this angered Michelle because she has never been treated like this  
before. She went a bit away from him and said: Michelle: I knew it! You are trying to get rid of me?  
Are you finding another girl to replace me?  
Boy: What are you talking about? Michelle: You shouldn't have gone near to me if you are just going to do  
this to me!  
Boy: Hey what are you talking about? I don't even know you! Michelle: See? They always say that! After what you've done! How about your  
daughter? You're just gonna leave her?  
Boy: What? Everyone was looking at them now and the boy really felt ashamed already.  
Girls are already scolding him. So he just got her and said:  
Boy: Okay I'm sorry baby. Let's just go home now.  
So they went outside. They didn't talk to each other so they decided to  
wait for the concert to finish. When they recognized that people are  
already going out. Then the boy just suddenly pulled Michelle.  
Michelle:Hey! What are you doing? Where are you taking me?  
Boy: Shut up jerk! I'm going to kill you!  
Michelle: What? But the boy was just kidding. He just pulled her to a corner to prevent the  
people from seeing them.  
Michelle: Kill me? Yeah right!  
Boy: You're only alive for the moment.  
When the place is clear already, they went back inside and went to the  
backstage. There they saw Amy and the whole band.  
Amy: Hi bro! Did ya have fun?  
Michelle: Bro? Ya mean he's your brother?  
Amy: Well didn't he introduce himself to you?  
Michelle: No.  
Boy: Wait a minute, ya know each other? Amy: Ya. I liked to introduce her to you but I didn't have time and you are  
not at home but instead you are at your gal's house.  
Michelle: His gal? You mean he's got a girlfriend already?  
Amy: Both of you stop asking ok? You ask each other. I'm just going to introduce ya both to each other. Ok, Michelle, this is my brother Oliver &  
Oliver, this is my best friend Michelle.  
They didn't talk to each other. Both seemed to be shocked so Michelle  
decided just to go home on her own and not going with Amy. Meanwhile on  
their way home. Oliver: Is mom supposed to be the one to be with you during these kinds of  
occasions? Amy: Hello? Remember? Mom needs a vacation. She's tired with all the work  
she's got so she needs to unwind. Oliver: But next time I am not going with ya ok? I don't want to see that  
gal ever! Amy: But you've got to admit she's quite pretty and hot. She had lots of boyfriends before but one thing she didn't admit to me if she had made love  
with all her boyfriends she's got. I actually asked her and she didn't answer, but it's a bit obvious that she has by the way she moves and looks.  
Oliver: Remember Amy, I've got a girlfriend already. We are actually  
planning a wedding someday. I can't just leave her after 8 years. Amy: Hey easy. I'm just telling ya info 'bout my best friend. It's not like  
you are going to separate with ya girl ok?  
Oliver: Ok.  
The following day at school. Michelle: I can't believe what just happened yesterday. That was the most  
horrible night of my entire life!  
Amy: Hey calm down. Michelle: But I didn't think that was very bad. He's totally handsome you  
know. And I also love his eyes, his hair, his everything but what I  
actually liked was his lips. I think they're delicious. Amy: Cut it off Michelle! My bro & his gal are engaged and there is no way  
ok?  
Michelle: Ya mean? I can't live without him!  
Amy: Shut up! Lily's gonna hear you.  
Michelle: So what? Your guitarist heard us last night right?  
Amy: Oh yeah I forgot. Here she comes. Lily: Why are you still here? It's already getting dark. Your homes are far  
here right? Amy: Remember Lily, yours too. Or I suppose you were with your boyfriend? Lily: Yeah whatever! He's my boyfriend & so I hang-out with him or perhaps  
make love.  
Amy: You are totally disgusting Lily.  
Michelle: Wait a minute. Lily are your parents not home now?  
Lily: Yeah why? Michelle: How about we sleep over at Amy's tonight and besides you can be  
absent because you've got to go to go to Manila right? Your concert? Amy: Well it's ok but I think I know why ya want to sleep there but hold  
on, you are going to absent?  
Michelle: So what no one cares, anyways. 


End file.
